


[Banner] Blank and Pitiless as the Sun

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [94]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Art cover for the fic 'Blank and Pitiless as the Sun' by Enigmaticblues for the Marvel-bang 2017





	[Banner] Blank and Pitiless as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blank and Pitiless As the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628437) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 




End file.
